We've Been Lonely Too Long
by Rosel
Summary: Bonnie and Enzo meet in a bar and they talk. ;)


**We've Been Lonely Too Long**

 **A\N: Yay! Bonenzo is canon. I wanted them to happen Enzo showed up on the show. I have to thank my sissy joyfulscropio for betaing this and writing a little bit of this.**

Bonnie sighed as she downed her drink.

"Bad day, Love?" Enzo said as he sat next to her.

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked, not looking away from her drink.

He huffed loudly and said, "I followed you here."

Bonnie finally faced him, flipping her curly hair in the process and pointedly asked, "Why?"

He pursed his lips and said, "I just wanted to tell you..."

He breathed out like he was heavily contemplating what he was going to say next.

"That I do deserve better and so do you." He then he handed her the boquet of flowers.

"Gee thanks, rejected flowers. Every girls dream." Bonnie sarcastically said as she grabbed the flowers slightly annoyed.

"I never gave them to her. I realized she is never going to be what I thought I wanted her to be."

"And what was that?"Bonnie asked.

"I don't know, someone who would respect me. But she doesn't."

"I could have told you that. And I did." Bonnie said with a crooked smile.

"I know. When you speak, you make what you say hard to forget." He said and then he took a big gulp out of her drink.

She gave him a disgusted disapproving look and then moved her glass away from him.

"So was that it?" Bonnie asked.

"No."

Bonnie sat there waiting for him to continue.

"I do not pretend to be a man with a strong moral core."

"Really?" Bonnie said in mocking shock.

"Not only did I realize Lily didn't respect me. I don't respect her, not after what I heard she did to you."

Bonnie blinked.

"Why would you give a damn about that?" Bonnie asked, trying hard not to show emotion about what he was referring to.

"I didn't think I would either."

"You don't care about Elena." Bonnie pointed out.

"I don't. It's not about what she did to Elena. It's about what she did to you." Enzo said.

Bonnie sat there, her breath hitched a little as she stared at him trying to process what he was telling her.

"Again, why would you care?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't. It's just...she knew what it would it do to you. She knew what it must have been like for you to be trapped all alone in that prison world. She knew that you and Damon bonded in there, she knew how you felt about him. She did it to torture Damon but to also torture you. And you don't deserve that. You deserve better." He said full of sincerity.

Bonnie looked at him not really knowing what to say.

"So what does that mean? Are you on our side now?" Bonnie asked.

Enzo sighed, "I'm on no one's side. I just wanted to let you know before I left."

"You're leaving?"

"I have no reason to stay."

Bonnie looked down at her drink and then slowly looked up at him.

"I suppose you don't."

"It's better to cut my losses and start over."

"Yeah. I get it."

"Maybe, you should take a page from my book and do the same." Enzo said.

Bonnie tilted her head and chuckled and asked, "Why, Enzo are you asking me to run away with you?"

"Ha, ha. I'm just saying you will never be happy here. You are trapped here. Spending all of your time with a guy who is counting the days until you die so he could be truly happy. You're only torturing yourself. Maybe after constantly going through pain all the time it has turned you into a masochist."

Bonnie looked away from him and shook her head.

She downed the rest of her drink, standing up and said, "I don't have to sit here and take this from you. Have a nice life Enzo."

She then took her purse, about to leave. Then Enzo grabbed her arm and said, "Wait."

She glared at him, "Don't make me set you on fire!"

He let go of her arm. "Dance with me."

"What? Why?"

"Because it would be a crying shame to let a dress that hot go to waste."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and said, "Flattery really doesn't work on me."

"Oh come on you didn't get all dressed up so you spend the night dealing with the same old Mystic Falls craziness did you?"

He asked as he eyed her red spaghetti strap dress up and down.

He asked as he offered his hand to her.

She bit her lip lightly and then took his hand as he led her to the dance floor.

"I did, but the plan was to have fun after the insanity."

"There is no time like the present." He said as he put his hand on her waist pulling her close to him.

She smiled saucily at him, "I might well as enjoy what I can, right?"

"Might as well." Enzo said then dipped her over-dramaticly.

When he whisked her up she moved closer to him.

"You're a great dancer." He remarked with a devlish grin.

Bonnie rolled her eyes but couldnt help the thrill the dancing gave her. "I told you flattery doesn't work on me."

"Just stating the truth." He leaned closer until she could feel his breath. "You look absolutely ravishing by the way." He said, looking her a sincere yet fiery look before closing the distance between them.

Maybe she had too much to drink or was exhausted from everything, but Bonnie let go all inhibitions and allowed his lips collide with hers.


End file.
